The Golden Weapons
|-|The Sword of Fire= |-|The Scythe of Quakes= |-|The Nunchucks of Lighting= |-|The Shurikens of Ice= |-|The Megaweapon= |-|The Golden Armor= Summary The Golden Weapons were four weapons forged by The First Spinjitzu Master as a child in order to create his own world after his escape from The Realm of The Oni and the Dragon. The four weapons each contain the immense power of the four basic elements, and when used together can manipulate the Elemental Essence of Creation, which allows the user to create something out of nothing, and manipulate the four main elements and the secondary elements that make up the world. After their retrieval from their hiding places by the ninja, they were stolen by Lord Garmadon and reforged into the immensely powerful Megaweapon, which sacrificed its destructive capabilities to grant the user wishes and power over reality. After being shot into space following Garmadon's plan to go back in time and change the past, both the past and present sets of weapons were forged into The Golden Armor by The Overlord in order to fuel the missing 1% of golden power necessary to become The Golden Master. After The Overlord's defeat, The Golden Armor was hidden by Cyrus Borg in Hiroshi's Labyrinth for safekeeping. However, after the assault on Ninjago by The Oni, they were reforged into the Golden Weapons Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | High 7-C | High 7-C | High 7-C | Low 2-C | Low 2-C Name: The Sword of Fire | The Scythe Of Quakes | The Nunchucks of Lightning | The Shurikens of Ice | The Golden Weapons, The Four Weapons of Spinjitzu, The Megaweapon | The Golden Armor Origin: Ninjago Age: Unknown, at least thousands of years old Classification: Sword | Scythe | Nunchaku | Shuriken | Spear | Armor Wielders: Kai | Cole | Jay Walker | Zane | Lord Garmadon, The First Spinjitzu Master | The Overlord Powers and Abilities: |-|Sword of Fire=Fire Manipulation, Transformation (Can transform into a motorcycle), Acausality (Type 1), Holy Manipulation (Repels demons like the Oni) |-|Scythe of Quakes=Earth Manipulation, Transformation (Can transform into a car), Acausality (Type 1), Holy Manipulation (Repels demons like the Oni) |-|Nunchucks of Lightning=Electricity Manipulation, Transformation (Can transform into a plane), Acausality (Type 1), Holy Manipulation (Repels demons like the Oni) |-|Shurikens of Ice=Ice Manipulation Transformation (Can transform into a land vehicle), Acausality (Type 1), Holy Manipulation (Repels demons like the Oni) |-|Together=All previous abilities, Creation, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Any who is either not The First Spinjitzu Master or The Overlord, or is not fortified by dark magic from the Realm of Madness like Garmadon, will be erased upon touching the weapon), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation |-|The Megaweapon=All previous abilities, greatly enhanced, Creation, Reality Warping, Elemental Manipulation, Time Travel, Time Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Resurrection, Duplication, Matter Manipulation |-|The Golden Armor=All previous abilities greatly enhanced, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Holy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Cross-dimensional travel, Summoning, Forcefield Creation, Biological Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Telepathy, Precognition, Mind Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Power Nullification, Air Manipulation, Time Travel, Time Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Acausality, and Shadow transformation and manipulation, as well as many more (Is said to give the user all the powers of The First Spinjitzu Master and wields the Elemental Essence of Creation), Thread Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Town level (As one of the most powerful users of the elements, should at least as much power as Morro) | Large Town level | Large Town level | Large Town level | Universe level+ (Were used by The First Spinjitzu Master to create a new world out of the elements, and is stated to have created the entire realm) | Universe level+ (Forged from the past and future sets of Golden Weapons, and should be more powerful than before. Speed: Sub-relavistic+ (Can hit both the Ninja and The Overlord's true form) Durability: Large Town level (Can clash with other Golden Weapons) | Large Town level | Large Town level | Large Town level | Universe level+ | Universe level+ Range: Unknown, likely thousands of kilometers | Universal+ | Universal+ Weaknesses: None notable | The Megaweapon may only create and cannot directly destroy other beings or objects. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Creation:' By wielding the power of Creation, the weapons can create something out of nothing, warp reality, and manipulate the elements that make up Ninjago. Key: Sword of Fire | Scythe of Quakes | Nunchucks of Lightning | Shurikens of Ice | Together/Megaweapon | Golden Armor Category:Creation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Weapons Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Biology Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Element Users Category:Time Users Category:Age Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Precognition Users Category:Metal Users Category:Plant Users Category:Poison Users Category:Air Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Shadow Users Category:Thread Users Category:Ninjago Category:Destruction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Space Users Category:Spears Category:Transformation Users Category:Life Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Holy Users Category:Swords Category:Inanimate Objects